kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Slayer Torture Program
The Dragon Slayer Torture Program was the name of an effort done by Monolith on behalf of Subjugation which resulted in the deaths of 32 individuals, 4 of which identified as "Dragon Slayers". It was done as an effort to draw out Touma Kamijou and ultimately succeeded when Touma came out of hiding to try and kill Monolith using The Odin Program During Touma's initial use of The Odin that successfully managed to break part of a Subjugation facility, Monolith immediately put out an order to capture and torture the location of Touma out of a group that had members professed to being part of Touma's group. The program was immediately initiated once it was learned the general location of some allies that had helped Touma move The Odin to the location it was assembled. Furious over the damage inflicted, the initial plan was to enact a glassing until merely hours before launch, when a Subjugation capture unit went to the planet and rounded up over two hundred people under the guise of asking questions regarding The Odin. Many of these people were let go without incident. Monolith later admitted to staff that they had knowingly gathered civilians as well as a diversionary tactic. That said, many of the eighty-six people killed were civilians that had met Touma but didn't know him well, or did know him well but refused to talk. What exactly went on for everyone save for the final individual isn't certain, but to date only one tortured walked away alive and told of what happened. That being a woman named "Erza Scarlet". Erza's Torture During Erza's interrogation, she had accidentally let it slip that she had met Touma only four days prior to the first mobilization of The Odin, but didn't elaborate. After this, she was asked to remain in the interrogation room for a brief moment while the interviewer retrieved some water. During this brief break, the room was gassed. Upon awakening, Erza found herself bound to a chair. She appeared to be in a white room with a single exit, however the door had no visible handle. Her attempts to also remove herself failed as well, as she quickly learned some sort of bizarre seal built into the room was shutting off any attempted uses of her abilities. Her requip repeatedly failed, telekinesis couldn't work, and she had no weapons on her person to use. Trying to force herself from the chair also became completely useless, the chair itself was built into the floor and made entirely of metal with no open back or bottom. She doesn't know how long she had been in there, but after some time had passed, Monolith entered. Monolith quickly explained that the room had been sealed off so that no powers would usable from inside, and as such Erza was trapped until freed. Monolith proceeded to explain that since Erza had met Touma, she must know where Touma was going, or what he was planning next. Erza had a strong poker face, refusing to sell out Touma and simply repeating that she isn't sure where he was going, just that she had met him at a small shop. It was clear, however, that Monolith wasn't buying it. After another passage of time, Monolith decided to move from hard interrogation to torture, and proceeded to strike Erza in the head and chest repeatedly, injuring her rather harshly. Erza never lost consciousness, but had her nose broken and her chest had swollen, making it hard to breath. All during this, Monolith kept on that if she talked, this would end. Erza decided to release false information regarding Touma in hopes to be let free and contact allies. Monolith fed the information to Subjugation recon soldiers who ultimately deemed the information to be false. Angered by this, Monolith increased the torture. From here, little else was explained. Erza recalled trying to hold herself together as what felt like days passed. She had fallen asleep several times only to be awoken rather violently from burns or large amounts of water. Over these days, she was sprayed with a hose, repeatedly jabbed with a hot poker, and had extremely loud noises play from speakers that ended up causing permanent hearing damage. She had been tied down, unable to move for a long time. While she had been given water, she was given sparse amounts of food, and was refused the use of a bathroom, which itself had started causing infections amongst her lower body. Illness stacking up coupled with increasing physical injuries began catching up to her, and she blacked out for some time. During this period, around thirty of the interrogated witnesses attacked Subjugation personnel, four of them killing at least one soldier, one managing to kill three before being subdued and was ultimately the first one shot by Monolith. Although Erza didn't know these people, Monolith decided to see how using them as leverage would work. Erza awoke some unknown time later, Monolith later show on record that Erza was kept in a medically induced coma for over six days while her body recovered and was given doses of antibiotics. While much of the swelling hadn't gone down, she awoke in considerably better condition than before. Once Erza awakened, she was bound to a strengthened gurney in the torture room she had been in before. Monolith told her to release the information regarding Touma, or things would continue getting much worse. Erza's body was worsening from lowered nutrition, and she had lost several pounds over the past week in muscle mass. Still, she had endured this much, she planned to survive this and escape, gather allies, and come back to take Monolith down in a fair fight. This is when Monolith revealed how things would go from hereon. Monolith had a series of these individuals arrested during the interrogations hooked up to mobile chairs and heavily bound. One by one they were wheeled in, and each time Monolith would tell Erza to reveal Touma's location. When Erza refused the first time, she was shocked as Monolith shot the woman in front of her. The woman died nearly instantly from the gunshot wound to the head, and Monolith had the next one brought in. Erza was not ready for this situation, and realized her answers directly correlated to the survival of others arrested. When Erza didn't respond due to the shock, Monolith shot the next victim. Each time Monolith assured her that these people earned their deaths through attacking Subjugation, but they would all be pardoned if they got factual information regarding Touma. One after another, victims were executed until the twelfth. During this Erza shouted at Monolith, calling Monolith twisted, sick, and wrong. Erza begged Monolith to quit killing victims and stop acting like a monster. Around the twelfth kill, Monolith revealed to Erza that it was known this entire time that Erza and her friends helped move The Odin. Subjugation believes that they didn't get the severity of their actions, but an entire Subjugation Warship carrying twenty thousand personnel and civilians was destroyed. This wouldn't stop until Erza revealed where it got moved to. Angry, Monolith had Erza gagged, and proceeded to have the next twenty subjects brought in one after another in quick succession as they were shot. During this, Erza began breaking down and crying, however Monolith refused to stop, stating this was her and her friends faults to begin with. At the thirty-third subject, Monolith paused and explained to the subject that they were going to be shot and killed. They needed to look the person that caused this in the face, or else it wouldn't be a slow death. Erza continued sobbing as Monolith grabbed her head, holding it up to see the face of the next victim as Monolith shot him. Monolith sat down in the lap of the dead man, using him as a chair, and looked straight into Erza's eyes. Monolith didn't care what she thought of Subjugation, of the Universe itself, or even Monolith. Subjugation had been chasing Touma for some time to extreme failure due to friends helping him escape, and enough was enough. Monolith promised to march every person on Earth Land to their deaths in front of Erza if necessary to get this info. At this point, Monolith removed the cloth gag, and Erza quietly begged Monolith to stop. Monolith grabbed Erza by the hair and demanded the information. Despite holding out for so long, Erza gave up the fact that The Odin had been moved to Death City. During this, the next victim witnessed everything from the hallway and had been panicking, but was unable to escape. Monolith had the young woman wheeled in, and Monolith held the revolver to the girl's head while waiting to see if Erza's information did pan out. Minutes passed with nothing happening, until finally word came back that indeed The Odin was detected underneath the DWMA. At this, Monolith had the next to die be sent back to be unbound and teleported home. Despite handing over the information, Monolith ultimately deemed Erza a traitor to the universe, and labeled her as a killer. During her minimum-security holding, a friend had managed to get to speak with her where she explained everything. Her friend had noted she looked pale and somewhat thin and sickly as if underfed. Sadly, this friend couldn't take any photographs, and left to try and gather help. Ultimately Erza was moved off-planet before help could arrive, and remains in Subjugation custody. Category:Concepts Category:Subjugation Category:Monolith